Meeting mrs Zabini
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Molly and Arthur get an unexpected suprise. Prequel to The Boy Who Knew Nothing, but not necessary to read that first. Rated T for Slash other other pairings mentioned


**A/N: this is a... It's a prequel for my other fic, **_**The boy who knew nothing**_**. Which will explain the similarities.**

**You don't have to read that one to get this one though, so it's cool.**

**I wanted to do a sort of series for the couples discussed in that fic but I don't think I'll be able to... We'll see.**

**Anyway first things first, they never gave a name for Blaise's mom so I just named her Alexis. Please forgive the many many inaccuracies that may or may not be in this fic.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, that right goes to J.K Rowling**

The door opened and Molly stared at the woman standing on the other side of the threshold in surprise.

The burrow was empty for the most part, despite the christmas holiday.

Ginny was out shopping with Hermione and wouldn't be back till late. Fred and George were still working at the shop, since the holiday season was always their busiest time of the tear, Molly wasn't counting on them arriving anytime before dinner. Percy was still caught up in work and thus wouldn't be home until Christmas eve. Along with Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Severus.

Molly really needs to remember to get the potions master a proper gift and switch it with whatever Fred and George planned on traumatising him with this time.

It was just her, Arthur and Ron.

Since Harry was spending the holidays with Sirius and wouldn't be joining the Weasleys till christmas, Ron had taken to spending most of his days in at home or working with the twins in the shop.

Not that he hasn't before it's just that Ron's been acting strangely as of late.

Constantly staring off into space, barely speaking much less touching his food. The Weasley mother was starting to worry that maybe Ron hadn't completely recovered from the tragic events during the war even though they hadn't had many casualties.

However Ron insisted that nothing was wrong

Arthur was slumped over the dining room table as he finished some last minute work from the ministry, Ron was upstairs sleeping in his room, while Molly prepared dinner before the children arrived when the doorbell rang and she went to answer it only to be faced with a complete stranger.

Molly stared at the woman in front of her, taking in her appearance.

She was absolutely stunning.

Dark mocha skin, stretched across a curvy frame of hips and perfectly toned legs in thin black pencil heels. Hair of charcoal black and fell around her shoulders in soft curls, while deep brown eyes with tiny gold specks stared back at Molly and an arrogant smile had set in on her full lips.

Molly was so surprised that she almost hadn't noticed the young man standing behind the woman.

But once she had she guessed that he must be her son, since they looked so much alike.

Managing to shake herself from her thoughts Molly cleared her throat as she met the woman's gaze.

"Hullo, is there anything I can help you with? Are you lost maybe?"

"Is this the Weasley residence?" The woman said in a smooth sultry voice as she pierced the red headed woman in her gaze, drawing out a light blush.

_'Who is she?'_

"Yes it is."

The woman smiled, a sweet smile that somehow promised unimaginable pain should anyone even attempt to refuse her.

Definitely a pure-blood.

"I am Alexis Zabini and this is my son Blaise." The woman said as she gestured to the young man behind her with a slight tilt of her head.

Molly's eyes widened as she recognised the name.

Lady Zabini.

Also known as the serpent widow.

Molly almost took a step back at the sheer shock of it all. She really should have realised sooner. She used to be a Prewitt after all, a woman as influential as lady Zabini should not have to introduce herself in order to be recognised especially since she had the Zabini crest pinned on her cloak.

And as for her son, well... Molly now understands what Ginny meant when she said that he was an "incredibly handsome git".

"Molly Weasley?" Lady Zabini asked as her eyes wandered over Molly's frame, before snapping up to meet her gaze and the redhead gave a quick nod. "Is your husband at home? There's some urgent business we need to discuss with both of you."

The Weasley blinked, "What about?"

Alexis' smile grew, "About your son Ronald. May we come in?"

"O-Ofcourse." Molly said with a nervous smile as she stepped aside and let the Zabini's step inside. Blaise gave the woman a very un-slytherin like smile as he walked in but made sure to compose himself as he and his mother stood near the entrance and they both stared at her, until Molly realised why they were staring and quickly ushered them into the living room.

"Right through here." The Weasley mother said before she tilted her head back and called. "Arthur!"

Two pairs of dark eyes snapped up to look at her and Molly internally groaned.

Damn pure-bloods and their old ways.

Molly watched as the pure-blood witch let her eyes scan her surroundings, her left eye seemed to twitch whenever her gaze stopped and her nose wrinkled before she let her eyes proceed along their path.

Thankfully Arthur didn't waste any time and came walking around the corner, "Yes, dear?"

"We have guests."

"Guests? What gue-" Arthur stopped short when he looked up and found two figures standing in front of their old tattered couch staring expectantly as they waited for the older man to respond.

"Oh hullo." Arthur said with an awkward wave making Alexis give her son a look that made Blaise narrow his eyes back at her and Molly could almost see the woman let out a soft sigh.

"Arthur, this is Alexis Zabini and her son Blaise."

Arthur blinked in surprise. "Zabini."

"Yes, Zabini." Molly said as she tried to avoid the awkward tension that threatened to bloom should they be silent for too long. "Apparently Lady Zabini came to talk about Ron."

"Ron?"

"Yes Ron." Molly looked back at their guests and smiled as she gestured to the seat behind them. "Please sit. May I take your cloaks."

Alexis reached for the tie around her neck and paused as she looked around the room one more time. "You don't have house elves?"

The Weasleys looked affronted by the mere thought, "Of course not."

"Not even a goblin or two?"

Arthur and Molly glared, "Goblin's and elves are creatures that have a right to be free as every other creature does. Why keep a slave when your perfectly capable of doing things yourself."

Alexis shot a pleading look up at her son and Blaise looked like he wanted to roll his eyes as he whispered, "I've made my choice, mother."

Arthur and Molly shared a look until Lady Zabini sighed as she gracefully pulled off her cloak to reveal a green knee length dress that showed off her stunning curves and an emerald and onyx pendant that hung around her neck on a thin silver chain. The woman sat down on the couch but not before giving the seat a long hard stare, crossing one leg over the other as she handed Blaise her black cloak.

The slytherin took off his cloak and handed them both to Molly. Blaise wore a blue button down shirt and plain black slacks and a black vest.

Molly blinked a few times and suddenly felt self-concious of how she looked, the plain grey dress and apron with a large green stain in the centre made her feel like an absolute hag next to the Zabini's.

Needing an excuse to leave the room, Molly pulled a smile. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Firewhiskey." Alexis said as she gave the room they were in a grimace, but groaned when Blaise glared. "Fine. Red wine if you have it."

Molly quickly headed towards the kitchen while Arthur sat down on the seat opposite to their guests.

Lady Zabini gave a sigh as she glared at a tiny little sculpture sitting on the mantel nearby, "You have a very...interesting home."

"Uhm, thank you?"

"Even though your family does have quite the reputation in the wizarding community," Alexis started as she picked on a thread on the end of the couch and pulled until it dangled out and she let it drop to the floor. "I certainly didn't expect this."

Arthur blinked at the woman and her son glared.

"Mother." Blaise warned as he shifted a bit in his seat while his mother just sighed.

"Honestly Blaise, if you're actually serious about going through with this I see no reason why I should pretend with these people when there's really no point in lying."

"I'm not asking you to lie, I'm asking you to be civil."

"And I will be," the witch said with a nod, "As soon as I get a drink."

Blaise sneered, "Uncle would be appalled."

"Yes well my lovely brother isn't here is he, besides this is all his fault." The witch groaned as she looked up at her son with the same pleading look as before. "Blaise, there must be someone else. Anyone else!"

Blaise sighed, "There isn't, you said you'd be supportive."

"That's before I saw the hair, sweet Merlin if the stories weren't bad enough it actually looks so much worse in person." Alexis turned and gestured towards Arthur, "I mean just look at that."

"Molly!" Arthur called feeling uncomfortable as the two sat on his couch and argued as if he wasn't even there. Why did Molly have to leave him alone?

The Weasley mother came into the room carrying a tray and set down three glasses along with a bottle of wine. She quickly poured out a glass full and handed it to Alexis before looking up at the boy.

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea or juice?"

"No, thank you." Blaise answered with a polite smile and Molly filled up the other two glasses for her and Arthur.

Something tells her they're going to need it.

Molly sat down and took a sip before looking back up at Alexis only to find her glass nearly empty. The Weasley's exchanged a look and looked back at the woman who took a deep breath before setting her now empty glass down on the table.

"Lady Zabini, exactly what kind of business have you come to discuss concerning our son Ron?" Arthur asked as he watched the woman take one more deep breath and place both her hands on her lap as she stared right back at him.

"A marriage contract."

Molly did a spit take and Arthur gaped while Alexis frowned at their behaviour.

"A-A marriage contract?!"

"Yes."

"For who?" Molly stared.

"My son Blaise of course."

"With whom?"

Alexis resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Ronald your son, Blaise tells me he's the last son born into your battalion sized family."

"Mother."

"What?"

Molly glared at that but said nothing and Arthur quickly composed himself as he set his glass down on the table. "As, flattered as we are with your request lady Zabini, we are going to have to decline. Our family does not approve of the old ways of tradition, much less practice the use of marriage contracts so I'm afraid-"

"He hasn't told them yet?" Alexis interrupted as her eyes fixed on her son, only for the boy to shrug and she let out a sigh. "Of course he hasn't."

Molly frowned, "Excuse me?"

Alexis looked back at the Weasleys and kept them in a level stare. "Is he home?"

"Is who home?"

"Ronald, the last born male in your litter. Haven't we been through this already?"

"Mother."

Arthur scowled, "He is."

"Good, call him."

Molly's glare turned deadly, "I don't think-" but was interrupted by her husband who placed a hand on her shoulder and the woman gave a sigh. Molly quickly reached into her apron and pulled out her wand, aiming at the stairs as she cast a silent spell, when a loud shout came from the upper half of the burrow.

"Not as subtle as a house elf would have been," Lady Zabini said with a shrug, "But I suppose it gets the job done."

"BLOODY HELL!" The loud sound of a door slam and thumping footsteps came from the stairs when a drenched redhead appeared in the living room.

"Fred! George! I swear if you-" the wizard stopped himself short as he stopped and stared at the two sitting on the couch opposite side to his parents. A dark blush spread over his face as he found himself caught in the young wizards gaze.

"Blaise?"

Molly blinked in surprise when she saw a beaming smile break out over Blaise's face as he stared at her son and she almost gaped.

"What's... What are you doing here?"

"That's him?" Ron's eyes moved to the older woman sitting next to Blaise and he just stared in surprise.

"Yes, that is our son Ron." Arthur growled just as the woman stood and walked over to the boy.

Alexis took his chin in her hand and tilted it from side to side, "You have good taste dear. But we will have to do something about the hair. His skin is pale so blond is probably the best option at this point."

"I like his hair the way it is." Blaise growled.

"Who the hell are you?" Ron glared as he pulled from the woman's grip with a growl, somehow only making the her smirk.

"Feisty, I suppose I see the appeal. Although he will have to get etiquette lessons for that mouth of his if he's going to be a proper Zabini."

"Mother, don't harass him."

"I'm not harassing him, I'm simply stating the obvious."

Ron froze and gaped at the woman, "Mother?"

"Mother." Alexis smirked as the wizards blush got darker and his eyes went wide, before she held out her hand. "Alexis Zabini."

Ron froze as he stared at the woman in complete horror until she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and he quickly took her hand and gave it a small shake. "It-It's nice to...uhm meet you."

"Enough of the pleasantries, there will be plenty of time for that later." the pure-blood witch said dismissively as she kept Ron in her gaze. "Why you haven't informed your parents of my son?"

"My-" Ron looked around the woman and stared from Blaise to his parents. "What's going on here?"

"Lady Zabini has come to discuss a marriage contract." Molly said as she watched her son for a reaction, which she got.

Ron's face completely drained of blood and he gaped at the woman in front of him. "Marriage contract?! For who?!"

Alexis frowned, "Blaise of course."

"With who?"

"You, honestly are all Weasleys this slow?"

Molly and Arthur both growled at the insult while their son just ignored it completely and walked around to stand in front of her son, "What the hell?!"

Blaise got up and smiled, "Evening Love."

"Don't _evening love_ me, Blaise!" Ron screeched, "A marriage contract? Are you insane!"

"Ron-"

"You just show up here with your mother and suddenly, we're getting married?!"

The slytherin gave a sigh, "We've been talking about it for months."

"We talked Blaise!" The redhead screeched, "I never-"

Ron was interrupted when Blaise suddenly leaned down and gave him a deep kiss. Molly gasped and Arthur gaped while Alexis resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Ron let out a low moan when Blaise's hand fell down to his waist and he let out a gasp when the slytherin pulled back. Blaise smiled as he stared down into the redhead's unfocused eyes until Ron seemed to snap out of it and he blushed.

"I love you, Ron."

The ginger rolled his eyes at the others tone, like that explained everything.

"You could have at least warned me."

"There were some un-forseen circumstances that unexpectedly forced me to move ahead of schedule." Blaise said nonchalantly as his arm tightened around Ron's waist and the ginger leaned into his chest when the sound of a throat clearing brought them back to reality.

They both looked up and found the adults staring at them. Molly and Arthur looked shocked half to death while Alexis just looked bored.

"Mum, Dad." Ron said with a nervous laugh as he turned back and tried to move out of Blaise's grasp, but the dark arm around him held on tight. "This is Blaise."

Arthur gulped, "We've already met him."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Molly growled as she pierced her son in her gaze. "Would you like to explain what in Merlin's name is going on here?"

"We-"

"They've been together since before the war." Alexis interrupted smoothly as she looked at her nails and frowned at a tiny scratch on her otherwise perfectly manicured nails. "Can we move this along, I'd rather not stay here longer than absolutely necessary. I'm sure Ronald will be happy to know that soon, he won't be spending much time here either."

Arthur frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Alexis shrugged, "Well he'll be a Zabini and no Zabini would be caught dead in this. I can hardly believe I'm standing here right now."

"Mother-"

Molly shot up from her seat and glared, "And exactly what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said, honestly this thing you call a home is absolutely atrocious." Lady Zabini smirked, "You should be grateful Blaise's taken such a strong liking to your son, it'll do him good to receive some grooming in a proper home."

"Grooming." Molly scoffed, "Is that what you call that death eater training?"

Ron's eyes widened, "Mum-"

"Molly maybe you should calm down."

"Typical, straight to the death eater insults." Alexis sneered, "Goody-goody light families really can't come up with anything new can they?"

"How's this _Lady Zabini_," Molly took a few steps towards the woman and smirked, "Kill-I mean-marry anyone new lately?"

Blaise tensed and Ron quickly turned to pull the slytherin's face down towards him to make sure they kept eye contact. Arthur just sighed as he walked up to them and drew their attention, while the two witches just continued to argue.

"Do you love each other?"

"Yes." Both wizards said simultaneously and Arthur nodded.

"Then you have my blessing. Go upstairs and wait until they've calmed down."

Ron didn't have to be told twice as he took Balise's hand and made for the stairs, while Molly and Alexis just kept arguing.

"Insolent bitch."

"Murderous whore."

"You know, after meeting you tonight, I might consider killing-I mean-marrying again."

The Weasley mother's glare intensified, "Is that a threat?!"

"I don't waste my time threatening second class hags." Alexis growled.

"No you just waste it asking for her son's hand in marriage."

"Oh believe me if I had it my way, Blaise wouldn't even dream of touching one of your curs."

"Then why are you even here?!"

"Because I want Blaise to be happy!"

Molly paused and stared at the witch who took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, "And as long as my son is happy, then it doesn't matter who's despicable family he chooses to marry into. No matter how ridiculous they are."

"Well I suppose," Molly folded her arms over her chest suppressing a growl at the insult. "As long as this is what Ron wants, then I could stomach being related to a family arrogant snakes or whatever's left of it."

Alexis let out a sigh as she actually rolled her eyes, when she looked to the side and paused. "Where's Blaise?"

"Ron!"

"I sent them upstairs." Both women turned to look at Arthur who got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to the dining room as he put his wand back in his pocket. "If you're done bickering, I have work to do."

Molly let out a sigh when she looked back to Alexis who was staring at her and she stared back.

"What?"

"Are you going to show me the way or am I going to do show myself?"

"This way." Molly huffed as she pushed passed the witch and led the way to Ron's room.

"If you had house elves none of this would be necessary." Lady Zabini sighed as she climbed the steps behind Molly.

"We've already been through this. Elves have a right to freedom just as we do." The woman rolled her eyes before she smirked, "Are all Zabini's this slow?"

"Very funny." Alexis growled, as she looked the woman in front of her over and wrinkled her nose. "Have you at least considered getting a new tailor? A married woman should attempt to look presentable, even if she lives in a barn."

Molly stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to glare at her, despite the pink in her cheeks. "Tell me again how it is that my son fell for your spawn?"

Alexis flipped her hair over her shoulder before folding her arms over her chest. "If you must know, Blaise tells me that he fell for Ronald first and then started pursuing him."

Molly blinked, "Really?"

"Yes really. Don't look so surprised, Zabini's always get what they want."

Molly frowned, "That's what Lucius says about Malfoy's."

"Right, Remus Lupin. Let me rephrase," Alexis said with a nod just as she smirked, "Slytherin always get what they want."

"Of course they do."

_'Your a complete and total utter bastard'_

The women were ripped from their argument at the sound of Ron's voice and they walked towards his bedroom door.

_'I already told you I had no choice'_

_'Merlin that was embarrassing!'_ Ron groaned, _'I can't believe you just showed up with your mother. What kind of proposal is that?'_

_'Obviously an effective one since you agreed'_

_'I never agreed to anything' _Ron argued.

_'You haven't refused either' _

Molly almost rolled her eyes since she could practically hear the smirk in the slytherin's voice.

_'At least it was better than Nott's proposal to Luna.' _Ron gave a snort. _"The worgulspurts said I'll be cursed with purple ankle boils forever, if you don't marry me."_

Blaise let out a chuckle, _'It still worked.'_

_'Why couldn't you have waited till after christmas?'_ Ron suddenly whined. _'I probably would've told my parents by then.'_

_'Because I would have been engaged to Pansy by then.'_ Blaise growled.

_'Pansy?'_

_'Uncle wants to make sure I preserve the Zabini line and since the lovely little pure-blood witch I was meant to marry suddenly met with an unfortunate accident, mother decided to parade me around so I could find another lovely little pure-blood witch.'_

Ron laughed, _'What kind of accident?'_

_'I honestly have no idea, just that it happened a week before mother was supposed to sign the marriage contract.'_

Molly looked over at Alexis who was twirling a strand of hair around her finger until she caught the Weasley's stare.

"I know I'm beautiful, but is it really necessary to stare like that?"

"Please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

Molly nodded towards the door and Alexis shrugged, "I may or may not have been present during the girls fall."

"Dear sweet Merlin." Molly groaned as she covered her face with her hand.

"Oh calm down. She's still alive as far as I know."

"If Blaise was already set to marry then why-"

"Are you mad?! I'd rather have Blaise marry a troll than that dreadful little thing. Her mother is ten times the hag that you are."

Molly growled at that but stayed silent.

_'I assume Pansy didn't take it well when you showed up.'_

Blaise laughed, _'She absolutely hated it. She kept promising a long and painful eternity should anything ruin her plans with Longbottom.'_

Ron let out a long hearty laugh.

_'Then while mother had tea with her parents, she dragged me off to her room and started reciting every letter he's sent her since the war ended with that God awful swoon of her's.'_ The slytherin groaned, _'Right before she showed me pictures of her wedding dress and invitations'_

_'Invitations? They're engaged?'_

_'No but Pansy's feels it's best to be prepared for when he does. We were in her room for so long, mother assumed that we hit it off and started having our contract set up. Which is why this couldn't wait.'_

_'You still have the worst timing,' _Ron sighed, _'If dealing with Draco wasn't bad enough, now there's this too'_

_'Dealing with Draco?'_

_'Yeah, that stupid git's been impossible since Teddy was born. He's been over here everyday for weeks, claiming that he'd rather spend time with a pack of weasels than listen to 'that brat' whine all day. He only stopped coming about a two days ago.'_

_'Ah,'_ Blaise breathed, _'There's a reason for that'_

_'Which is?'_

_'Goyle's father showed at the Malfoy manor a few days ago and made the unfortunate mistake of referring to Teddy as a dirty little half-ling breed.'_

_'Bloody hell, Lucius must have freaked.'_

"Remus tells me both Narcissa and Lucius almost lost it. Unfortunately Draco beat them to it." Alexis told Molly as she tilted her head to the side. "Sectumsempra in the worst place imaginable."

_'Draco castrated him?!'_

Molly gaped.

Blaise laughed, _'According to Draco no one is allowed to torment the 'half-ling brat' but him and anyone that tries will meet with a fate worse than death'_

_'Obviously, that must've been brutal'_

_'Would you have done differently?'_

_'I-'_ Ron stopped and stayed silent for a few moments until he spoke again, _'Tell me he didn't do it in front of Teddy'_

_'As far as I know, Narcissa made Remus take Teddy to his room while they dealt with their guest.'_ Blaise said reassuringly and Molly could hear her son let out a deep sigh.

_'It's gotten quiet, do you think they killed each other?'_

_'Likely but I doubt it.'_ Blaise laughed, _'Mother likes you, you know. I can tell.'_

_'Yeah it's just my hair she hates'_ Ron drawled before taking a deep breath. _'I suppose blond isn't too bad. Even if I'll have to deal with Draco's 'I told you so's' for the rest of my life'_

_'You won't have to change your hair, I like it just the way it is. Besides, how do I brag to Pansy about redheads being fantastic in bed if you change your hair.'_

The dull sound of a thud went off in the room and Ron growled, _'Prat'_

Blaise laughed _'And if it's really necessary I'll move in here with you'_

_'Really?'_

_'Of course babe, your parents can even move me into the basement if they have to.'_ Alexis grimaced at the mere thought while Molly just smiled. _'As long as I have you then it doesn't matter. None of it does'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because I love you, just as much as you love me'_

Molly's eyes went wide when she looked at the witch beside her and found her giving the door a real actual smile.

"Blaise certainly has a way with words."

"Well what do you expect?" Alexis turned away from the door and started walking down the steps, "He is _my _son, after all."

The Weasley mother rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Just brimming with modesty aren't you?"

"Modesty _is _a pure-blood trait." Alexis said with a nod once they'd reached the bottom to stand in front of the front door. "I think we can both agree that the Weasley's and Zabini's are willing to proceed with this union."

"Yes I think so."

Molly and Alexis stood by the door while the pure-blood witch tugged on her cloak and they both waited for Blaise to come down the stairs.

"I'll have the contract sent for your approval before the end of the week and organise a date to sign it."

Molly gave a nod and stood a bit awkwardly, "Of course."

After a dense two minutes of complete silence Alexis let out a growl, "Oh for heavens sake" before she pulled out her wand and aimed it at the stairs as she cast a silent spell when two shouts of surprise came from the rooms upstairs.

Molly smiled, "Not bad."

A few moments later an angry Blaise came down the stairs and glared at his mother while the woman just smirked and Ron came down after him, both soaking wet. "It's time we left, you can shag your fiance some other time."

Ron blushed, "Fiance?"

"Don't look so surprised Ronald, slytherin always get what they want."

Molly rolled her eyes but looked up at her son and smiled, "As long as you're happy, dear."

"Thank you Mum." Ron beamed as he wrapped her in a hug before she pulled back and glared at Blaise. "And you, I hope you know I expect no less than five grandchildren."

Ron's blush went bright red while Blaise just smirked. "I think we can manage that."

"My son is not breeding an army, Weasley." Alexis glared.

"And my son isn't playing pure-blood recluse, Zabini."

"How about three instead?" Blaise interrupted and Molly smiled.

"I think I'm going to like you," Molly smiled until her gaze drifted to Alexis. "Your mother on the other hand..."

Alexis rolled her eyes when a sudden crack rang through the air and a figure apparated right onto the door step. The front door opened.

"Charlie?"

"Mum, Ron..." The man stepped inside and gave his mother a hug,

"I thought you weren't coming home till Christmas."

"Finished up earlier than expected." The large man stepped back and stared at the other two beside them, until he smiled at the dark skinned witch. "Hullo."

The witch shifted a bit but still managed to meet his gaze, "Evening."

"Lady Zabini, this is my son Charlie. Charlie, Alexis Zabini." Molly said and Charlie extended his hand while the witch gingerly placed it in his. Her nose seemed to wrinkle at the rough calloused touch and she quickly pulled back.

"Charmed I'm sure."

"I'll say."

A sudden awkward tension rose in the air and Charlie raked a hand through his hair, "What were-"

"Leaving." Alexis said smoothly as she pushed the red headed man out of the way with a surprising amount of force. "I'll owl you sometime this week Weasley."

"I look forward to it."

Ron gave a snort, "She was talking to Mum."

"Bye Love."

"Blaise." Blaise quickly leaned in and kissed Ron's forehead, before pulling back and walking on after his mother.

As soon as the door closed behind them Alexis summoned her carriage and the dark seemingly horseless carrier pulled up in front of them as they stepped inside.

"You like him don't you?"

"Excuse me?" Alexis asked with a mildly horrified face.

"I said you like him."

"Blaise dear just because you fell for a Weasley doesn't mean I will too."

Blaise smirked, "You were staring mother."

"Who wouldn't stare? Did you see all that hair? You'd swear he's never heard of a razor. The man is obviously an absolute savage."

"I'm sure you'd love to try and tame him."

Alexis just stared. "You're not allowed to spend time with Parkinson anymore."

**End.**

**A/N: Please Review.**


End file.
